


For You I Will

by CaptainCorruptor



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, sexy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCorruptor/pseuds/CaptainCorruptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little babble about a normal Sebastian Stan in the life. Or Dream Life. LOL Reader Fic. You couldn't wait to get home. Get home to him. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You I Will

The day at work had been hell, the commute in rush hour traffic not helping my sour mood.

"Come on you fucking moron! It's 55 not 35!" I shouted to the idiot in the fast lane. Out of state tags, of course, fucking tourists. I took a deep breath as I pulled into my neighborhood, thanking my lucky stars I hadn't murdered someone on the side of the highway today with my road rage running on high. Pulling into my driveway had never felt so good. Well, that was a lie. Coming home was always the highlight of my day when he was home.

Sebastian was taking a few weeks off from work before the promotion tour for Civil War started, granting us some much needed time together. It had been months since I had seen him last and if i was being honest with myself it was probably why today had sucked so bad. He had sent me a text within minutes of arriving at work, he was home. It had taken everything in me to keep from leaving work to head straight home to my lover's arms.

"Babe?" I shouted as I walked in the front door. I could hear the music was blaring from the living room as I sat my briefcase down in the entryway and slipped off my high heels. I almost made another attempt to call out to him as I walked past the kitchen and dining areas but figured he wouldn't hear me anyway. The image I was met with as I rounded the corner was enough to put any wet dream to shame. There he was, towel slung low around his hips, the muscles in his back flexing rapidly as he pushed and pulled the vacuum over the carpet of our living room. It was blatantly clear he had just gotten out of the shower, his hair still wet, little beads of water rolling down his back and over his shoulders.

"Oh, hey babe," He threw me that brilliant smile of his over his shoulder before turning off the vacuum and turning down the stereo. "I've been waiting for you to come home all day. Got a little bored." He motioned to the vacuum.

"Well don't let me stop you," I smiled. "I want to hop in the shower anyways."

"Well, I wouldn't be doing a good job cleaning if I didn't help you with that too," Sebastian said wiggling his eyebrows and biting his bottom lip.

"I'm sure I can handle cleaning myself just fine. Do you come home to be reduced to my servant?" I rolled my eyes.

"When it means I've got a chance to get you naked…for you I will."


End file.
